


Like A Wave

by Blaneysbabygirl12 (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Chase Elliott - Freeform, Daytona - Freeform, F/M, NASCAR, Romance, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Blaneysbabygirl12
Summary: "Does the racecar driver always get the girl?"Ivy Lynn never expected to find true love when she booked her vacation for Daytona Beach, she just planned on spending her days soaking up the sun and reading to her heart's content.  So when a rain storm dampens her plans, she somehow ends up in the arms, and in the bed of the cocky, hot, Chase Elliott, who plans on turning her world upside down.
Relationships: Chase Elliott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Epigraph

_  
  
  
Like a wave, baby, I never even saw it coming_  
You crashed over me  
And I'm never gonna be the same  
I can't deny it, I won't fight it  
So I'm a ride this till it breaks  
You got a hold of me and you pulled me under, babe  
Your love is like a wave

_Jordan Knight - Like A Wave_


	2. Like A Wave

**_Like a wave, baby, I never even saw it coming._ **

The airplane touched down before the sun was up. My body was aching from being cramped in the middle seat of my flight from northern New York, but a quick glance out of the window and to the open ocean was the reason I needed to not care. The tortured flight with the screaming baby was worth it.

Destination: Daytona Beach, Florida. Summer vacation 2019. Just me, myself, and I. There's nothing more confident than a single, working woman taking a much needed vacation from work and from life. For the next week, I plan on laying on the beach and sipping drinks with cute little umbrellas in them and not caring when the next deadline is.

Ivy Lynn is officially off the clock and in vacation mode. Now, where's my suitcase?

**

I refreshed my weather app while sitting in my rental. The sky was darkening with every click of the clock. A roll of thunder made me jump as the radar popped up on my screen. No wonder the sun wasn't up when I landed, it's calling for severe weather all day. Lovely. I let out a heavy sigh as big, fat raindrops began to pelt against the windshield.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. Automatically, I turned up the radio with the latest Jonas Brothers' song on full blast and decided to fuck it. I was on vacation and a little rain wasn't going to bring me down.

I closed out of the weather app and brought up the address to the cottage I was renting out this week, which I couldn't believe I scored. This trip is completely last minute and how everything fell into place is a miracle. I immediately fell in love with the pink little home that sat right on the beach. It had a king size bed, a Jacuzzi on the back patio, private beach access with a walk up bar that was only a walk away. I also saw the hammock that was tied to two palm trees and decided that's where I was going to read the latest erotic novel I was hooked on.

When I finally pulled into the driveway of the cottage, I decided I need to officially change my zip code. It was more than I could ask for. It was on the edge of the beach, the last house with only a Villa next door, of which I think the owner of this place lives at. There was no sign of life anywhere.

I have officially arrived in heaven and I just had a good feeling about this place.

**

"So, are you here for the races?" I popped a cherry in my mouth when my third drink was sat in front of me. This one was called "Sand in my Shorts", it made me giggle.  
"The what?" I blinked up at the cute bartender who I have named Jordan, because he looks just like Jordan Knight from New Kids on the Block, but much, much younger. And no, I don't care if his work badge says "Garrett".  
"NASCAR." I scrunched up my nose in disgust.  
"That would be a no." I took a deep pull through my straw and watched as the umbrella swirled in my drink.  
"Rumor has it one of the drivers is staying in the Villa down the beach. Real popular with the ladies."  
"That's nice. I don't care." My comment made the guy next to me chuckle.  
"Not into racing, I assume?" I turned towards the sweet southern accent coming from beside me and locked eyes with the most chocolate pair I've ever laid eyes on. I swear they melted my soul.   
"I'm not into guys who think their social status should automatically make women flock to them." This guy cocked his head to the side and smirked. Boy, did my heart just do a funny flip.

It's time to leave. I'm more drunk than I realize and I think a nap is in order before I head out tonight.

I sat my drink down and pulled out some cash from my back pocket. "Here, let me get that."

"I am more than capable of." Money exchanged between the bartender and this guy before I could finish my thought.  
"Okay sunshine, time to tell me why you don't like racing as I walk you back to your cottage."  
"I don't need any help." I stood up and regretted every moment of my life. Yup. I am never drinking again.

The ocean was suddenly sideways and the beach was coming up very fast. "Easy there, darling!" I scrunch my nose again at how perfect the word 'darling' fell from the plush lips of this stranger.

"Got her, Clyde?" I looked up at him and laughed. I could come up with a better name than Clyde. I will call him, Chad. Chad's hands were on my waist and he steadied me. I did not take note at how strong or big his hands were. Nope. I did not envision how amazing those fingers would feel in me.

Fuck.

I locked eyes with this stranger and wished I never ventured down the beach to this tiny private bar that had amazing drinks, good music and the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on. He had my heart racing and my lips parted at the thought of even getting close enough to kiss him.

I want to blame the alcohol - no, I am. Yes. It's the alcohol. The alcohol is clouding my thoughts. What time is it?

"It's 5'clock." I blinked into focus and looked at a lazy smile.  
"I didn't realize I asked out loud."  
"Got somewhere to be, darling?" I wish he would stop calling me that.  
"I need a nap." He laughed then, grabbing my hand and started pulling me towards the cottage. "Wait. How do you know where I'm staying at?"  
"I followed you here."  
"So, you're a stalker." And I'm still holding his hand. I tried to let go but he wouldn't let me.  
"You happen to be in front of me while I was walking behind you." I eyed him suspiciously, trying to remember any type of self-defense that I had. "I'm staying next door," he sighed, "I happen to see you leave the cottage when I decided to come down here for a drink. Ask Garrett, I wouldn't hurt a fly." I peak over his shoulder where _Jordan_ stood wiping down the counter.  
"He wouldn't!" A rumble of thunder brought my eyes back to Clyde and then off into the distance. Another storm was rolling in and I did not want to get caught in the rain.  
"Fine, but if it starts raining, you're giving me your hat." That cheeky grin returned and I just rolled my eyes.

I pushed past Clyde and he let go of my hand when he saw I was stable on my feet. I kicked off my sandals and enjoyed the coolness of the sand from a fresh storm.

"What brings you here to Daytona if you're not here for the race?" I looked over to were Clyde kicked off his own sandals and fell in beside me.  
"Can't a girl just get away from reality a bit? And why is everyone asking me if I'm going to a race?"  
"Sorry I asked."  
"No, I'm sorry I jumped at ya. I've had a very long flight here and right now I'm supposed to be in my bikini laying on the pristine white sand while the waves crashed around me. Not semi drunk and walking with a really hot stranger while avoiding the next thunderstorm." I heard a soft laugh and I knew he caught what I said about him.  
"Sounds like you're having a great day to me." I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. "With the whole 'hot stranger'. Tell me more about him."  
"Well, for one, he's cocky."  
"You're not wrong there." He laughed at the honestly and that was enough to let my shoulders relax. This guy was just enjoying his day like I was, nothing to be worried about.

We were almost to my cottage when I stop suddenly. "Holy shit, this Villa is huge."

"Didn't you notice it when you walked by? I mean, you had to. It's kinda hard to miss."  
"Well excuse me for not be observant!" Clyde laughed and gave me that look from earlier. "Wait, this is where that racecar driver is staying at, isn't it?"  
"Huh, must be. Anyways, I'll see ya around?"

At that moment an array of things happened; the sky opened up and started to pour down rain. Then I watched in disbelief when Clyde smiled and awkwardly waved my way and ran towards the Villa. It wasn't until I was completely drenched when I put two and two together.

Clyde was the owner of the cottage I was staying in _and_ he was the famous racecar driver.

Oh God, what did I get myself into?


	3. Crashed Over Me

_**You crashed over me.** _

I will _not_ look up 'Clyde racecar driver'. Nope. Nope. Nope. My fingers betrayed me anyways and clicked "search".

The moment my phone showed a picture of William Clyde Elliott, II in his racing uniform, my heart stopped. Holy fuck did he look good and just like what bartender Jordan said, he was Mr. Popular. One photo of a girl on his arm was enough for me to toss my phone onto the bed and to try to forget him.

I opened the glass sliding door off of my bedroom and walked out onto the back deck. It was furnished with soft looking chairs and a small table. I turned on the radio that was on the table, looking for the familiar pop sound that I love and sunk into the chair.

The sun finally made its appearance as it began to set in the sky. Hues of pink and purple danced on the surface of the ocean. This moment right here is the whole reason why I left New York behind. All the work, drama and stress is a thousand miles away and I'm not having any of it while I'm in Daytona this week. I honestly couldn't even tell you when the last time I took more than 2 days off in a row. I was head deep into my career and didn't realize how burned out I actually was until my great aunt asked me when I was last on a date.

I don't even remember when I was last kissed.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. I am not going _there_... at least not today. Who knows? Maybe I'll be lucky and meet some hot guy on the beach who would want to see what was underneath my suit.

Instinctively, my mind went straight to Clyde. He was not my hot guy to lust after and that was that.

I slouched down in my chair a little more, reached over to turn off the radio and closed my eyes. The lure of the ocean slowed down my heartbeat and erased the constant chatter in my mind. It was just me and the ocean and that was how I was going to spend the rest of my evening.

And then my belly rumbled.

Okay.

Food, and then just me and the ocean.

I stood up and stretched out the kinks in my shoulders from being shoved in the middle seat of my flight and then stopped short when my eyes saw movement from across the way. I was frozen to the spot when I saw Clyde walk out of his Villa to an open shower on his back porch.

Completely naked.

I knew the moment I saw bare skin I should look away, but I couldn't. My eyes drank in every inch of his perfect tanned skin as he began to shower. There wasn't a tan line... _anywhere_. I held my breath as he reached for his soap, squirted some into a cloth and began to work up a lather.

My eyes hungrily followed his hand over the back of his neck, his chest and down to his washboard abs. I swallowed when he went down further, my body heating up when I saw his hard member standing at attention.

_Holy fuck._

I bit the inside of my lip as he wrapped his hand around himself. His back hit the sidewall, giving me a full view of his perfect body. I soft moan fell from my lips when his mouth fell open. I couldn't hear anything, but I could only imagine the noises he was making.

My breath hitched when his hand moved faster around his cock, twisting and pulling. His hips moving with speed as he chased his orgasm. It was right then that he shifted his head and opened his eyes.

Which locked with mine immediately.

A loud curse fell from his lips as he came undone... and he didn't look away.

I blinked out of my hypnotic stare and realized what I had just witnessed was not for me to see, but he _didn't stop_ when he saw me, either.

A lazy smile spread over his lips as he resumed washing his body. "Join me next time!" He called over with that sweet southern laugh of his. I gasped, running back into the cottage, slamming the glass door shut and pulled the curtains closed.

I sat on the edge of the bed trying to erase my mind from what I just saw but I couldn't. I was so turned on at this moment. There was a pool of wetness between my legs and an ache that wouldn't go away.

I couldn't stop my fingers from slipping underneath my shorts and I couldn't stop my mind from wondering what it would feel like to be dominated by Clyde. How good he would feel in my hands, my mouth and in my pussy. My orgasm was quick and intense with flashes of him hovering over top of me.

He was invading all of my thoughts in a way a guy hasn't in forever.

I knew I was screwed when I kept touching myself after the first orgasm and came a second time with his name on my lips. It was so effortless easy because _fuck_ , he made it feel so good. 

I sent up a silent prayer thanking my lucky stars for putting me in this cottage but also cursed at the predicament I was suddenly in.

I wasn't sure if I could face him after watching him shower, but I knew avoidance wasn't going to work since he was my neighbor. Could I pretend this didn't happen? No, but I had to try. Especially when I walk into a little bungalow down the road for dinner and made eye contact with the man in question.

He nodded his head towards me and raised a beer to his lips. My eyes followed as his tongue darted out to lick the edge of the bottle before he wrapped his plush lips around it and downed the contents. I cursed when I realized I was holding my breath and felt the pool of wetness between my legs return.

"Ma'am," I blinked away from melted chocolate eyes to cold gray ones. The Hostess on duty glared at me when she realized who I was staring at. She rolled her eyes at me and huffed as she led me through the crowded bar, away from Clyde. "Here's the menu." She threw it down on the table and left. I stood there for a second when I realized she gave me the worst table in the place. My view was a bathroom door, not the ocean like the website said. I sighed, about to sit down when fingers brushed against mine.  
"Sit me with me?" Clyde's southern accent washed over me like a wave crashing onto the shore. I took his hand and followed him.

I'd follow this man anywhere I realized.

**

I closed my eyes and groaned as juices and oozy cheese filled my mouth. "This is the best fucking burger I've ever had."  
  
"Told you." I glanced over to where Clyde gave me a smug smile before he shoved a french fry into his mouth.  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was going to be this _good._ " I moaned again while taking another bite. Clyde swallowed hard and stared right at me. It was the same look he gave me when he came in the shower a few hours ago.

Has it only been that long?

Today seems like a lifetime but yet I wouldn't trade any minute of it. From the drinks with bartender Jordan, to meeting and realizing Clyde was semi-famous, from the relaxation on my back patio to watching this man in front of me bring himself to ecstasy. I knew today was going to be one for the record books, so when he asked me to sit with him, I didn't think twice about it. 

"Soo...?" When he didn't go on I realized he was asking for my name.  
"Ivy Lynn." He gave me a huge smile.  
"Ivy," he cocked his head, "wanna try again and tell me what brought you to Daytona? Clearly you're not here for the race, how appalling that would be if you went." How sarcastic.  
"Why would I pay to watch cars go around in circles when I feel like that's how my life is?" I didn't mean to get real with him, but I watched his reaction.  
"Life doesn't have to resemble a race, although it does feel like it when things get thrown at you like a caution or a penalty of some sort." His eyes went out of focus for a second before they blinked back hereto.   
"Where did you just go?" I found myself asking. "I mean, never mind. It's none of my business." I took a swig of my Belgian beer and popped a fry in my mouth.  
"Let's just say, it's not all left turns and checkered flags."  
"Then why be in the sport?"  
"It's in my blood." Clyde tilted his head to the side and on the wall next to us was a huge mirage of racing moments. The one he pointed at was in black and white, the driver wore a suit similar to Clyde's with the elegant script of "Elliott" on his waist.

It was at that moment when I felt bad for him, the way he worded his response made me think he had no other choice. The conversation dropped when a little girl no older than 10 came up to him holding a little racecar. She asked for his autograph and gushed when he obliged.

"So, tell me about Ivy from New York, who is decidedly not here for the race." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Why do you keep bringing it up?" Clyde gave me a pantie dropping smile and raised his eyebrows. When I realized he wasn't going to answer, I huffed and took another bite of my burger and moaned louder than before. He started choking and coughing and I gave him a pointed glare like two can play at this game.

Then I started telling him about myself; my job in publications, how it was a blessing and a curse. I loved the hard work that came with it, the traveling and the new cities I get to go to when we sign a new author to our publications house. Even though my job meant I was surrounded by manuscripts, I still firmly believe books were my only getaways in life. And boybands, I'm a sucker for them and I will never grow out of that. I also tell Clyde how I only drink iced coffee and that shit at Starbucks is not worth the price. I end up going on a tangent about hipsters and how they ruined avocados for me. Really? _On toast??_ And that international beer is _the only beer._

I didn't realize how much gabbing I was doing until his plate was completely cleared off and his second bottle of beer was empty.

"I'm sorry," I bit my lip to shut my mouth.  
"Don't be," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, because they stared right at my mouth. "Um, you wanna get out of here?" Clyde blinked away while pulling out his wallet.  
"You don't have to." He laid a $50 down anyways and hopped off his seat and extended his hand out for mine.  
"You can pay next time." _Next time_ , I mused and took his hand as he lead me out of the bar.

**

I felt truly alive for the first time in years. I had no worries, no deadlines, and I had a really cute boy following me down to the oceans edge. I kicked off my flip flops and ran into the warm water, laughing when a wave almost pushed me over. I ran and kicked my feet up and just enjoyed life in this moment.

I stopped when a flash of lightning from a nearby storm scattered across the sky, and right on que, thunder followed. "Have you ever seen anything more breathtaking?" I looked over my shoulder to see Clyde with his hands in his pockets as he stared right at me.

"I haven't seen anything so beautiful." He stalked up to me in that moment, taking my face in his hands and kissed me.

Thunder crashed all around us as Clyde deepened the kiss. I melted against him, falling and falling until he caught me. It was just us two in this moment; both of us taking what we wanted and giving so much more.

This is how first kisses were supposed to be; magical and spontaneous.

I was breathless when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine, his thumbs softly rubbing my cheeks. His nose brushed against mine and I could feel his eyelashes against my skin. I kissed him this time, licking my way into his mouth until I tasted the bitterness of his beer and the sweetness that was just him.

I wanted so much more, but Mother Nature had different plans.

I yelped in surprise when the skies opened up. Within seconds, both Clyde and I were drenched. We both laughed, grabbing each other's hands and running back to his Villa. He swirl me around so my back hit the marble pillar of his back patio.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow." Clyde whispered, grabbing my other hand and interlocking his fingers. I looked up at him, and smiled and boy did my heart do a little swoop when I saw how huge his smile was.  
"Clyde," I sighed.  
"Call me Chase," he said as his forehead rested on mine, his heavy breathing on my lips.  
"Chase," I whispered into the night.  
"Ivy," he whispered back, pressing his lips against mine. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" I nodded my head against his as he kissed me again and again and again.


	4. Never Gonna Be The Same

_**And I'm never gonna be the same.** _

Last night I kept dreaming of sweet kisses, soft and tanned skin. I also dreamed of memorizing hard, muscular lines with my fingertips and steamy showers that ended in ecstasy.

If yesterday was enough to set me on cloud 9, then I wasn't prepared for what Chase had in store for me today. Honestly, he showed up this morning at my little cottage wearing shorts that hung so low on his hips it took all I had not stare at that V that lead to the Promise Land. Chase smirked and gave me a "good morning" with a long, sexy, southern drawl that had me blinking out of my lust filled haze just to answer him with a cough.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt? It's too early for this." I pointed at him and pouted. "It's so unfair to taunt me this morning." Chase cocked his head to the side and smiled.  
"Me? Taunting? I would never." He laughed and I ignored the little flip my heart did as I turned on my heel and lead him into the cottage.  
"What do you have planned for me today?"  
"A little bit of heaven and rock 'n roll."  
"And where does food come in on this list?" I bit the inside of my lip at what Chase was implying and stored it later for revaluation.  
"I love a girl that likes to eat, c'mon, we'll grab something on the way."  
"On the way to where?"  
"We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, do we?" Chase winked and my heart stopped. Yup. I'm certainly not prepared for today.

**

I sipped on the most delicious iced coffee I've ever had as Chase drove us down the interstate in some fancy convertible. The plan was to spend the day on the sand and in the water, but to pack an overnight bag "just in case". I tried to hide my excitement but when the top came down on his car, I squealed a little too loud.

"I wanna drive!"  
"Not a chance in hell." I jutted out my lower lip hoping this would change his mind.

It didn't.

So now I'm watching him out of the corner of my eye as he sang to some country song on the radio. I've never felt so carefree and alive as I do in this moment right now. I wasn't worried about what was happening back home, nor was I worried about what today held. I wanted to live in this moment and I was. Besides, I have a gorgeous guy by my side. I would be an idiot if I didn't go along with this journey.

We drove for what seemed like hours until the interstate turned into a bunch of back roads. "Should I be worried that you're going to murder me?"  
"Yes." Chase grinned and winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh and I pushed his shoulder.  
"No, but seriously, where are we?" Chase pulled up to a small building and put the car in park.  
"I hope you're not afraid of heights?" I blinked a few times waiting for him to elaborate more but Chase just continued grinning and got out of the car.

He ran over to my side and opened the door and then grabbed our bags out of the trunk. We walked side by side towards the front of the building and his hand brushed mine a few times before he grabbed it. "Is this okay?" He looked down to our intertwined hands. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
"Yeah," I said shyly.

I've never been one to jump into _anything_ with a guy so quickly like this. Back at home I've always tried to get to know the guy first before I'm even going on a date with him. Call me prune or whatever, but if we can't be friends first, then why even bother being in a relationship with them? It's just going to fail.

So walking hand and hand into the building before us was something I would never do, but _something_ is telling me this is right. This is where I'm supposed to be. I can feel it in my soul.

"Are you going to tell us where we are? I just see a whole lot of nothing and this building." Chase just laughed and opened the door. Once we got inside, I stopped dead in my tracks. Chase laughed again when he continued walking and I didn't. "Um, what is this?" I blinked my eyes a few times and just stared at the small two seat plane in front of me.

We weren't in any ole building, we were in an airplane hanger.

"This is Cynthia, and she's going to take us to our next destination. Hence the reason why I hoped you're not afraid of flights." My heart was in my throat at what he just said... _next destination_. I swallowed, looking over at his warm brown eyes and instantly, they calmed me.

No one has ever calmed me down with just one look.

"You can fly?" I asked, taking a tentative step towards the plane.  
"For a few years now. I have my pilot and helicopter license. I fly myself and my family to almost every race. I fly back and forth from my home in Georgia to Charlotte a few times a week. Flying to me is like racing; it's second nature and in my blood. You can trust me, Ivy. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Chase reached up with his free hand and cupped my face. "You can trust me," he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

I sighed and relaxed into the kiss, falling into him when he pulled away. "We'll have plenty of time for that later." I could tell by the way his eyes darkened that the kiss was more than what he expected, too, no matter how brief and short it was. "Now c'mon, gotta get her in the water."  
"Water?"  
"Yeah, there's no runway where I'm taking you." I blinked and stared at Chase waiting for him to start laughing but he didn't.

He was serious.

The plane was made to land in the water.

"I promise, you're going to be safe with me." Chase tipped my chin up and kissed me and I knew he was right.

**

"Please tell me that's where we're going?" I pointed out towards a tiny island as it came into view. Chase began to lower the plane until we landed gently onto the calming seas.  
"Welcome to Esme Island." I could hear the pride in his voice as he drove us around to the docket.  
"This is so beautiful!" The island was so tiny! It had a small beach, a dock that had a tiny sailboat tied up and a space for the plane. And there in the middle of the isle was the most gorgeous home I have ever seen. It was all glass, just like the Villa Chase was staying at back in Daytona. It didn't take much adding up to figure he owned this paradise.   
"My father bought this island for my mom as a wedding gift. I always visit here when I come to Daytona. It's the perfect getaway." I could hear something in voice that said there was so much more to this story, but he didn't press on and I wasn't going to ask.  
"If I owned this place, I would never leave."  
Chase laughed, "well, this place is ours for the next 24 hours." I looked over at him as he winked and I blushed. "Welcome to paradise."

I followed Chase up the small beach admiring all of the tropical plants and trees and just _everything_. This is so gorgeous. I have no idea how I got so lucky to be here right now.

This honestly doesn't even feel real right now. When I planned my trip to Daytona, it was just going to be spent on the public beach with _maybe_ an outing on a boat with a touring company. But this? This _was_ paradise and I thanked my lucky stars for sitting in that bar yesterday, and for Chase Elliott. I don't know why he decided to spend his time with me, nor why he brought me to this exquisite island, but I wasn't going to question fate.

Chase grabbed my hand and led me up the path to the home. My feet stopped the moment I crossed the threshold; on the other side of the living area were floor to ceiling windows and the view was... _breathtaking_.

"You should see it when the sun sets." Chase whispered, pushing my hair off my shoulder.  
"Is that a promise?" I felt him nod his head yes and placed a kiss right below my ear. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, like it _knew_ this moment was going to change things for us. Which is absolutely crazy! We've only known each other for 24 hours, but I could feel it deep in my soul and I had a feeling Chase did, too.

I turned to look at him, forgetting about the view of the endless ocean and the crystal blue sky. His chocolate eyes bore into my soul and I gasped. Whatever was happening between each other was in fact fate because no one, and I mean _no one_ has ever made me feel anything as much as I did right now.

I never wanted to feel this way about anyone else if I could help it.

Chase's eyes bounced between mine and then down to my lips. I could feel a swirl of desire wrap around us, drawing us closer and closer until there was no space left between us. He lifted my chin with just one finger and I melted before he even pressed his lips to mine.

This man set my soul on fire.

I gasped, opening my mouth so I could taste him, caressing his tongue and sucking on his bottom lip. Chase moaned into my mouth, tilting my head back even further so he could take control of the kiss.

I've never been kissed like this before. I've never felt anything like it. Chase had a way with his tongue, he'd swirl it around mine and then lick into my mouth like he couldn't get enough. His teeth would graze my lower lip before kissing it gently and then somehow rough at the same time.

Chase's hands were _everywhere_. In my hair, the back of my neck, at my waist. He dipped me so far back that he grabbed my ass and suddenly my legs were wrapped around his waist.

My hands found his hair as he carried me through the house blindly, neither of us wanting to break the kiss. It was so soft and curled slightly at the ends. I pulled on it when he started to climb the stairs and I could feel his hardness against my center. "You're driving me crazy," I managed to say between breaths. Chase laughed against my lips as his hands ducked down even further, cradling my ass and my hot center.

By the slight groan I just heard, he could feel my wetness that no doubt seeped through my shorts. "I think you're the one driving _me_ crazy." Chase gave me one last kiss before depositing me onto a bed.

He stood at the edge of the bed, tore off his blue Napa shirt that I made him put on during the car ride to the airplane hanger, unbuckled his shorts and kicked them off. I sat up on my elbows, admiring the view before me; tanned skin, hard abs and chest hair that trailed down into a sharp V that disappeared into a pair of tight boxer briefs.

"I think these need to come off now." I lift my foot up, placing my toes at the top of his waist and pulled down.  
"Do they now?" He smirked, grabbing my foot and teasingly biting my big toe.  
"Yes." I said matter-of-factually. Chase grinned at me and I was really beginning to love that smile. He dropped my foot, hooked his thumb into the waistband and pulled them down over his thighs.

I moaned a little when I saw his manhood, so thick and big. Chase wrapped a hand around it, pumping it a few times before letting go. It landed shy of his belly button. I squeezed my legs together, trying to suppress the undeniable need but it was no use.

Chase climbed onto the bed then, moving me upwards until my head rested on some pillows. He knelt over me as my legs automatically opened up for him. "I can't wait to taste you." I groaned, arching my back off the mattress. I couldn't help but pull him down on top of me so I could feel his full weight and to kiss those lips that I was starting to love.

This kiss was nothing like it was earlier - it was hot, needy and full of passion and desire. I pulled off his lips and stared into those eyes of him and boy did that do something to my heart. I shook my head trying to reign in my thoughts because there's no way one day with Chase could make me feel _something._

"You're too clothed." Chase's breath tickled my neck as he moved down my body. He reached my waist and pulled down my shorts and undies in one go. He didn't hesitate, a man like Chase _doesn't_. He went straight for my wet spot and holy fuck!

I moaned when he tasted me, his tongue licking me from bottom to top and swirled around my clit before repeating the process.

I watched him through lidded eyes as he wrapped his arms around my thighs to hold me place. I about fucking lost it when he made eye contact with me. This tanned Adonis kissed me where I most desired him and I felt myself fucking falling.

I sat up on my elbows and gasped when I felt him replace his tongue with his fingers. I groaned, falling back onto the bed and melted against his touch.

He _knew_ what he was doing; rubbing the side of my clit just how like it, slowly inserting two fingers into me, curling and reaching for that spot I so desperately needed him to touch. "Chase," I moaned his name, reaching for that soft hair of him and moving my hips against him.

Chase's tongue flattened against me as his fingers began to move faster and faster. My body blossomed and bloomed underneath his touch and I could feel my orgasm rushing towards me like a tidal wave, building speed and coming so fast that when the wave broke, so did I.

"Chase!" I screamed, slamming my legs together as my orgasm rocked me to my core.

My body shook with intense pleasure; my nerve endings screaming they wanted more but yet couldn't take it at the same time. My pussy walls contracted around Chase's fingers, trapping them inside as he continued to lick my sensitive spot.

"Chase," I gasped, pulling on his hair and off of me because I couldn't take it anymore. "Holy fuck." I breathed, covering my face with my hands and began to laugh. "No one has ever... ohhhh." I moaned when I felt Chase's thickness at my folds. "You're going to ruin me." I breathed, moving my arms so I could see Chase smirking down at me.  
"I could say the same."

And then in one fluent motion, Chase was fully inside of me. 


	5. I Won't Fight It

_**I can't deny it, I won't fight it** _

Chase let out a deep moan the moment he was fully buried in me. I whimpered, feeling his cock stretching me in a painful but delicious way. Chase moved hesitantly, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from groaning, but one slipped out anyways.

It was so fucking hot watching Chase get lost in the pleasure of fucking me. His hands went to my waist, digging into my flesh and holding me to the bed as he slowly pulled out of my wetness then pushed back in.

I watched through hazy eyes as Chase began to set a pace, his hips moving at various speeds as I tried to keep up with him. "Fuck, Ivy, you feel so good." Chase's sweet Georgian accent somehow seeming so much thicker and deeper. I felt a rush of pleasure whenever he said my name and I never wanted him to stop.  
"Say my name again," he just laughed and fell down on top of me.

Chase's elbows landed on either side of head. My arm automatically wrapping around his waist. His skin was so soft as I ran my fingernails up and down his back. Chase groaned, finding my lips, and then he moaned my name so fucking loud it took all I had to not come.

The connection between was was indescribable. I could feel every inch of Chase; his taunt body and his thick member rubbing against my most sensitive spots.

Chase's hand came up to cup my face, "Ivy Lynn," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me. I whimpered into the kiss, falling and falling into the abyss that is Chase Elliott. This man had my mind, body and soul - just by him saying my fucking name. "I wanna see you." Chase kissed my neck and then rolled us over so I was now on top. He helped me to my knees and then groaned when I sat firmly on him.

Placing my hands on his muscular stomach, I pushed myself off of him and then back down. "Oh, shit." My head fell forward as I did it again and again. Chase moved my hair out of my face, and then his hands were everywhere on me. My breast, holding them and rubbing my sensitive nipples with his thumbs, and then down my waist to the junction of our connected bodies.

He pressed a finger to my clit and my body jerked forward.

"I'm going to come if you do that again," I confessed. Chase just smiled, and then made a face that took me back to yesterday morning when I saw him in the shower. His mouth fell open and his eyes slammed shut. I knew he was close to losing it and that gave me the incentive to make it oh so fucking good for him.

I grabbed his hand from my center and brought it up to my lips as I continued to ride him. Chase's lustful eyes locked with mine as I darted my tongue out to taste my wetness on his fingers. "Fuck," Chase groaned, bucking his hips up faster into mine. I enclosed my mouth around two of his fingers and began to suck.

I felt his cock twitch as he lost complete control.

He cursed my name, grabbed a hold of my hip with his free hand and stilled beneath me as he shot his hot load in my pussy. "Fuck, Chase!" His orgasm triggered my own, that giant wave from earlier crashing over me with such intense force that I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

I fell onto the bed next to Chase, both of us blissfully fucked and trying to catch our breaths. "That was so fucking amazing." Chase rolled over to look at me, pacing his thumb at my chin and tipped my head up.

He kissed me tenderly, so different from the way he just did. I felt a swarm of butterflies flutter to life by this single touch. "How did I get so lucky?" Chase whispered, more to himself than for me to hear. I kissed him back, conveying that _I_ was the lucky one.

We settled into bed then, my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. The sun was still high in the sky but we made no move to go out and enjoy it. Instead, I listened to the steady beat of his heart as we both slowly drifted to sleep.

**

"Is there anything you can't do?" Chase chuckled, throwing the fishing line over the side of the boat. After our post-coitus nap, we decided to pack a lunch and head out on the boat. Chase was fishing as I laid on the bench as the sun kissed my skin.

The waters were calm and the sky has never been so blue. This moment was perfect.

"I can't read your mind." I peaked at Chase from over my sunglasses as he looked at me waiting for him to go on but he didn't. I watched as he reeled in his line, and threw it back out.  
"Why do you say that?" Chase sat the rod in his stand, grabbed a beer and took a swig. It was like he was stalling.  
"Swim with me?" He held his hand out for me to grab and soon enough, we both jumped into the warm tropical waters.  
Chase swam over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist so mine went around his shoulders. "How did I get so lucky?"  
"You need to be a little more specific there, Chase," I laughed.  
"I meant you." I felt myself blush so I hid my face in his neck.  
"I don't think you mean that."   
"I think I do." I felt his lips just below my ear. "It's so crazy to say this, but I've felt so alive since I met you." I pulled back to look at him, "I know, it's insane because we don't know each other that well, but..." he grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers together, "I _feel_ something growing between us that I never felt before."

I searched Chase's eyes, waiting for this to be a joke, because stuff like this just doesn't happen to me.

"I never expected to meet someone who doesn't care that I'm a racecar driver, who doesn't care that I own millions and live the lavish lifestyle. I mentioned all of this to you and you didn't care. Instead, you made a snide comment that we get whatever we want and selfishly, I want you, Ivy Lynn. Which is fucking crazy! I just met you and..." I shut him up with my lips and Chase immediately moaned into my mouth, twirling us around so my back hit the boat.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I felt him growing hard against me.

"I don't know what it is, Chase, but I feel the same way." I looked into his eyes, and then kissed him again. "I don't know what it is, but I want this just as much as you."  
"Stay with me for the rest of the week?" I nodded yes, wanting nothing more to spend my every waking moment with this man.

Chase attacked my lips, his tongue licking his way into my mouth. His hands moved down my ass, pushing my bikini bottoms to the side so he could slide his fingers against my clit.

I've never met a man who knew how to touch a women like Chase and soon enough I was coming with his names on my lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come." Chase's voice was husky and thick with lust. I bit his lip and pushed down his shorts so I could wrap my hands around him. I stroked him a few times before I wrapped my legs around him.

I held onto Chase tightly as he fucked me against his boat. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as my heels pushed against his ass. "You feel so fucking good," I groaned, biting his neck. "Fuck me harder." Chase groaned, moving me up and down off his cock, using the weightlessness of the ocean to hold me up.  
"Come with me?" He begged, the tip of his cock right at my entrance.   
"Yes!" I felt that familiar pull of my orgasm and allowed it to wash completely over me. "Chase!" I came with a shutter, holding onto Chase as my body shook.  
"Fuck!" Chase bit my shoulder as he came, moaning and sighing so loudly.

I felt like a love struck fool when he looked at me, his eyes were bright and that smile of his unraveled my soul.

Chase placed his hand on the side of my face and kissed me one last time before helping me back up on the boat.

**

"That's it, I'm going to marry you." I moaned around a bite of salmon that Chase just finished cooking for us. "You have officially raised my standards so high." Chase just laughed taking a bite of some steamed broccoli. "Seriously, I haven't met a man yet who can cook like this."  
"Well aren't I the lucky one?" He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. "It's all my mom, honestly. Whenever I wasn't at the racetrack with my dad, I was in the kitchen learning how to cook. I know it wasn't the normal teenager thing to do, but I love it." Chase shrugged his shoulder like it wasn't a big deal. I could tell my comments were making him proud and I admire his humble way of shrugging them off.  
"Ya know, if this whole racing thing doesn't work out, I think Clyde Elliott would make a really good Chef name." It was Chase's turn to roll his eyes and laughed at me.

Talking to Chase was so easy; he told me about his early start in racing and how he wonders if his last name got him to where he is today or if it was his talent. I reassured Chase it has to be his talent, even though I've never seen a race a day in my life, I knew he was passionate about it.

"You wouldn't believe the pressure I was under." I laid in Chase's arms as we watched the sunset from the balcony off the master suite. "I felt like my first year in Cup was a complete failure. I won Rookie of the Year and Most Popular Driver but yet I had no win to my name. I would leave the racetrack not wanting to come back." I could hear the brokenness in his voice. I took his hand in mind, rubbing my thumb across his soft skin. "You have no idea how much my last name haunted me."  
"I can't imagine," I whispered, "I wish I could have been there for you during that time. You probably felt so alone." Chase stiffened beneath me and then let out a sigh.  
"I did have someone there. She stood by my side at the beginning of the race but she was nowhere to be found when I climbed out of my car. She only showed up when the cameras were around. I would reach out to her during my darkest times and she only told me to drive faster and harder. She made me feel like an idiot for being down about how I wasn't performing."  
"No one should make you feel that way, Chase."  
"I realized that a week later when I was flipping upside down at Talladega." I gasped hearing this, I didn't realize how scary a wreck could be going at their high speeds. "It was one of those moments that felt like minutes rather than seconds. I realized this was it - the lowest point of my career and nothing could ever top this." Chase laughed and shook his head, "I got back to my motorhome and found my girlfriend fucking another driver who wrecked out earlier. I realized _that_ was the lowest point of my life. I honestly thought she was end game, can you believe that?"  
"Oh my gosh, Chase, I'm so sorry that happened. That makes me angry though. How could someone go behind your back and sleep with a competitor? How could she not be there for you during your darkest time? Didn't she see how down you were getting? I swear, if you were mine I would be right by your side during your highs and lows and you wouldn't even have to question our relationship because when I love someone, they know it." I huffed, I was so mad that this girl just used Chase for his status and personal gain. Chase shifted a little so he could look at me. "What?" I couldn't read his expression.  
"Where have you've been?" He tilted my head back, leaning down to kiss me. I melted into the kiss, realizing the depths of his question. I pulled back, searching his eyes for answers I don't even have questions for.  
"I'm here now, Chase, and that's all that matters."


	6. Ride This Till It Breaks

**_So I'm a ride this till it breaks_ **

The warm breeze floating through the open patio doors stirred me awake. I stretched, yawning quietly as my body popped in all of the right places. I rolled over and sighed at the sight before me; Chase was lying blissfully naked with the white sheet barely covering his body.

His back was towards me and I bit my lip when I saw all of the scratch marks. Last night was...

Wow.

Being with Chase has been indescribable. I never thought in a million years that I would ever be with someone who was so attuned to their body and knew how to pleasure a woman in the most illicit way.

I started blushing remembering how he made me squirt last night! It was absolutely incredible!

Things started out how they usually do, slow and sensual, but then a switch a was flipped. Chase started moving faster and faster against me. He was on his knees between my legs, holding my ass up as he fucked into me. I could feel a build up different from before, it kept growing and growing, all while Chase kept pounding into me. Then suddenly his fingers were _there_ and I exploded.

Chase came the moment I let loose, moaning my name and then falling onto the bed beside me. As he pulled me close to him afterwards, we both agreed that was the best sex we've ever had. It took a while for my heart to calm down, and when it finally did, it still kept beating at a fast pace as Chase held me in his arms as he fell asleep.

I was free falling for this man. I don't care how crazy it seems or how fast it is. I was falling at the speed of light.

Chase rolled over, sighing and placing his arm over his eyes, searching for the last remnants of sleep. My eyes went to his flexed bicep, even though he drives for a living, I'm amazed at how built he is. My eyes wandered down his tanned body, admiring the sharp edges of his muscles and the soft curve of his muscles. Chase shifted again, the white sheets falling below his hips. I inhaled, holding my breath as his thick cock began to grow and grow. It took all I had to not moan as I stared at it.

"Like what you see?" I bit my lip, hiding my smile as I locked eyes with Chase. His southern accent was so thick first thing in the morning. I wanted to hear it over and over again. Especially when he moans my name as he rolled over so now he was hovering over me. "Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to coax it out of you?"  
I pursed my lips pretending to think, "hmmm, I think you have to coax it out of me."  
"How about now?" Chase shifted against me, settling between my legs so his hardness pressed against my heat.  
"Maybe?" I gasped out as Chase's lips found my neck, his beard creating a delicious burn against my skin.   
"Hm, I think I need a better answer than maybe." I was breathless as Chase closed his mouth around my breast, then his hips move and my world shattered.  
"Yes!" I screamed out, grabbing a hold of Chase as he sunk fully into me.  
"Now that is more like it." I felt Chase's smirk against my skin, but I was too far gone to even care. He won this battle and I was more than willing to surrender to him.  
"I can't get over how good you feel," Chase said this in such a way that a shot of pleasure went up my spine, "and always so ready for me." I arched my back off the bed, meeting his hips thrust per thrust.

My heart was racing erratically a Chase locked eyes with me, and then something shifted.

Chase was no longer fucking me.

The connection between us was too real for it be another fuck. Chase was making love to me and that thought alone sent me over the edge.

"Chase," I whispered, reaching up to pull him down on top of me. I wanted to kiss his lips as my orgasm ripped through me. He obliged, kissing me with such passion that another, more powerful orgasm, had me shaking underneath him.  
"Ivy," he moaned, stilling his hips against me as he came.

Chase fell on top of me, rolling us over so he held me in his arms as we both caught are breaths. I knew in this moment things between us were different. Yeah, we only just met, but it felt like I've already spent a lifetime with this man.

And I prayed that he felt the same way.

**

I felt anxious the moment we got back to Daytona. The amazing bubble I was living in for the past 24 hours popped and reality was hitting me right in the face. I was about to be introduced to Chase's racing life. He's let me in everywhere else, but this? This was the one thing I knew nothing about and it scared me shitless.

"Hey, what are you thinking over there?" Chase could tell I was in my head, he squeezed my hand that sat on his lap as he drove. I haven't spoken a word in miles.  
"Wonder if I can't handle this?"  
"Wonder if you can?" I sighed, looking out the window. We were now coming upon the track and I was taken aback at how huge this pace was.

I've never seen anything like it.

We drove past parking lots full of campers and vendors. I saw so many racing signs and memorabilia and my eyes seem to find every single flag and banner that had Chase's name on it. 

"You should see this place in February. We run our Superbowl the first race of the year."  
"Why? That sounds ridiculous, shouldn't it be the last or something?"  
"Nah, it hypes everyone up for the season. If you win, you instantly join history and become a Daytona 500 Champion. Not everyone can say that."  
"Can you?"  
"One day. I've come close, but you have to be smart and lucky to win that race. Honestly, it's the Lady in Black that has my heart." Chase smiled knowing I was giving him an odd look. "It's a nickname for Darlington Speedway in South Carolina. The Southern 500. Anyone who is anyone in this sport has won that race."  
"Your passion is so inspiring. I want to hear more about your dreams, Chase."  
"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Chase leaned over the console and kissed me. When he pulled back, he gave me that look from earlier this morning. My heart skipped a beat and I knew I was falling so hard for him and I was so scared.

I've never felt this way about anyone before.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise." Chase took my silence as being scared about not being able to handle his day job, but it was really me being way over my head. "I got you." I closed my eyes as he squeezed my hand again and when I opened them, his warm smile melted my soul.  
"You're too good to me," I confessed.   
"Just looking out for my girl," he gave me a quick kiss on my nose and yeah, that didn't help the fact that my heart was skipping beats because of him.

I sighed, trying to push those thoughts out of my mind and took in the sights and sounds. I rolled down my window in awe at how huge the stadium was once we got inside of it.

"How do the cars even stay up on the sides?" I asked, as we drove by the insane banking. It was almost straight up! Chase just laughed and started to tell me how speed and force keeps the cars from tumbling over. "You go _how_ fast?" I asked in shock when he said they reach speeds up to 200 mph.  
"It's safe, I promise you."  
"I think I'm just going to go home now." Chase stopped the car in front of a very expensive motorhome which I assumed had to be his. He turned and looked at me while chewing the inside of his bottom lip.  
"I don't want you to go," his voice was so low I almost didn't hear him and oh? "I know this is crazy, and I know you're just kidding, but I don't want you to go, Ivy." He ran his hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. "This is so fucking insane, but I can't let you go. I don't know what it is, but I just want to be with you. You give me a peace I've never had before and if I lose that? If I lose you?" Chase closed his eyes, taking both of his hands in mine and took a deep breath. "So please, just stay with me, a little longer? Then you can go, if you want. I just, I don't want this amazing week to end."  
"I don't want this to end, either." I finally confessed the words that have been on the tip of my tongue since this morning. "I don't know what tomorrow holds, or the day after that, or when I'm supposed to get on the plane to head home, but I don't want this to end, either, Chase."

That answer must have been enough for him because he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me towards him and crashed his lips to mine. I sighed into the kiss, allowing his tongue to take charge of the kiss. I was about to move even closer to him when a loud knock on the window had us breaking away.

"Oy! Get a room you two!" Chase rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"And that would be Blaney, one of my bestfriends, who is also a driver." Chase got out of the car and gave Blaney a hug. They seemed really close as they caught up with each other.   
"This is Ivy Lynn, the one I've been telling you about."  
"Oh? You've told him about me?" I gave Chase a panicked look and he just blushed.  
"And he hasn't mentioned me once? Some boyfriend you are!" Blaney faked punch Chase and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Ryan, by the way, everyone calls me Blaney. I like to think I'm a better driver than Chase, but he seems to be winning, in more ways than one." Ryan smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about me or on the racetrack?   
"Now if you'd excuse us, I want to show her around."  
"Don't forget, we're going out tonight. Bring Ivy!" Ryan left without waiting for a response, bounding up to another expensive motorhome across the way.  
"You up for that?"  
"Going out? With your friends?"  
"Yeah, they're all really chill, and I wouldn't mind introducing them you to. It will be fun!" Chase wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Okay." Chase whooped, picking me up and twirling me around like I just agreed to marry him or something.  
"Perfect, now c'mon, I want to show you around the track."

**

"You know, I haven't seen Chase smile at anyone like the way he does at you." I was sitting on the bar stool, the same one where I first met Chase, but instead, his friend Blaney was sitting beside me now. "I don't know what's going on with you, but from the way he's talking, he has it bad."  
"Really?" I asked in amazement.  
"Yeah, I mean, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you the whole time we've been here." I looked over to where Chase was standing, talking to his other friend Bubba, who I realized, was the loud one of the bunch. But Ryan was right, he kept glancing at me every chance he got.  
"Please don't break his heart like the last one did." It was almost like a plea and I couldn't even begin to think about doing that to Chase.  
"I have no plans to, if anything, he's the one who might break mine." It was the truth, I was so scared I was going to lose him, which if I think about, is totally crazy. I just met him.  
"Trying to steal my girl, Blaney?" Chase came over to us, placing a kiss on my temple. I couldn't help but blush.  
"She wishes," Ryan winked at me, grabbed his beer and headed towards the other group of guys.  
"I don't," I said to clarify that statement.  
"I know, I was just teasing. What were you guys talking about?"  
"He told me not to break your heart." I went with the truth.  
"Ah, always looking out for me."  
"You have amazing friends, Chase, it's clear how much they care for you."  
"Is it clear how much I care for you?" Chase laced our hands together, drawing me closer to him. I nodded my head yes, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Dance with me then?" He whispered, pulling me away from the table without giving me a choice.

I wouldn't say no to him anyways.

Chase twirled me underneath the stars as a local band played. I had no idea what song was playing, but it was my new favorite as Chase sang to me underneath his breath.

 _She's unpredictable, unforgettable_  
 _It's unusual, unbelievable  
_ _How I'm such a fool, yeah I'm such a fool for her  
_ _Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me  
_ _The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances  
_ _And wears her heart on her sleeve_

"I don't want this night to end," I confessed, looking up into Chase's warm eyes.  
"Me neither." Chase pushed my hair off of my shoulder, cupping my face with both of his hands and placed his forehead against mine. "I'm falling for you, Ivy Lynn," Chase whispered against my lips as his nose brushed against mine. "I'm falling so hard, please tell me you are, too." I nodded my head, reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss him first, conveying to him that I'm already there and then some.


	7. You Pulled Me Under

**_You got a hold of me and you pulled me under, babe_ **

I shivered when my back hit the cold tile, but soon enough, I turned and faced the hot spray of the shower. "Chase," I sighed as his lips pressed against the back of my neck. I leaned into him, reaching up to pull his head towards mine so he could kiss me.

Chase's hands went down my sides, leaving behind a trail of fire with each passing touch. He reached the apex of my thighs, his fingers gently passing over my wet folds. I dug my nails in Chase's neck as he touched me with such softness that had me gasping in surprise when a small orgasm filtered throughout my body.

"I love how much your body comes alive when I touch you, Ivy." Chase began to lather me in soap, his hand lazily touching every inch of me. I turned in his arms, my heart beating erratically in my chest.  
"It's because I crave your touch, Chase, no man has ever touched me like you do."  
"I hope no other man does" I closed my eyes, reaching up to press my forehead to his as the meaning of his words washed over me.  
"I don't want another man to touch me, either." I placed my hand on Chase's chest, feeling how fast his heart was beating. I looked into his eyes so he could see the truth in mine. "You've marked my soul as yours, Chase, I couldn't even be with another man if I wanted to."

Chase took my face in his hands, crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. "I could never be with anyone else, either," Chase confessed as he kissed down my neck, licking and nibbling on my jaw.

I moaned when I felt Chase's hardness against my hot center. Wordlessly, he reached down, hooking his hand behind my knee and brought it up around his waist. My hands went to the back of his neck for support as his manhood eased into my body.

"Fuck," Chase cursed against my lips, pulling out of me slowly and pushing back in. I looked down to where we connected, curses falling from my lips with how slowly he was fucking me.  
"Turn around," his husky voice had me obeying. The moment he let go of my leg, he grabbed my waist, pulling it towards him and lined up his cock at my entrance from behind.

I had no warning when he plunged into me.

A loud cry of pleasure fell from my lips as Chase's tip brushed against that sweet spot that had my thighs shaking. "Chase," I gasped, holding onto the wall with one arm while my other hand landed on top of his as his fingers dug into my waist.

The warm water started to turn cold as Chase fucked me from behind. The sound of skin on skin and our moans echoing into the night.

Chase moved faster and faster, grunt after grunt. "I need you to come with me," he growled into my ear and biting it for good measure. "Can you do that for me, baby girl?" I started to lose my resolve at this new turn of events. Chase being rough with me as he talked to me like _that_ was enough to get me to that edge. "My cock feels good in your tightness, doesn't it?" I whimpered out a yes and then I felt his cock slipped from me and rub against my clit.

That surprised stimulation was all I needed.

The next thrust had both Chase and I tumbling to our respected orgasms. I fell against the tiled wall with Chase leaning heavily on my back. His cock twitched, dumping his seed into my wetness. Before I could take my next breath, Chase was turning me around, his hands going to my face as he kissed me breathlessly.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he blindly turned off the shower. "Jump," I didn't question him as he grabbed my ass as my legs went around his waist. Soon enough, my back hit the soft comforter as Chase hovered over me.

"Ivy," he whispered in such a way that I felt warmness wrap around my naked body, like a lover calling the name of his love.  
"Chase," I said back with the same love and adoration. I reached out, pushing away his soaked bangs so I could look into his warm eyes.

We never broke eye contact as we made love.

Chase held me close to him as we both fell over that blissful edge, both of us gasping for breath and holding onto each other like our lives depended on each other.

In this moment, it did.

**

"Tell me your dreams, Ivy." Chase's fingernails lazily drew designs on my naked back as I laid in his arms. "I want to know what your goal is in life, your aspirations." I echoed his movements, my hand on his stomach, running my fingers through his fine chest hair. I let out a sigh and thought about what I wanted.  
"I want to discover the next big thing, you know, like the next Harry Potter or the next Hunger Games. I want to be the one who gives aspiring authors their chance to live out their dreams, instead of just being sent on assignments to sign these authors. I mean, I love my job, Chase, and I've worked so damn hard to get where I've been, but if I think a manuscript should be published because others need to read it, I want to be able to make that call."  
"What do we have to do for you there?" I glanced up at Chase as he captured my hand on his stomach.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I want to help you achieve your dreams. I don't know how, but I want to help. I might have a connection somewhere with my sponsors."  
"Chase, you really don't have to do that for me."  
"I know I don't, but why not? Can't walk through a door if you don't knock on it."  
"It seems too much," I sighed, "it's like you're offering me the world when I can't offer that to you."

Chase turned towards me, tilting my chin up to look at him. "If I have the world to give to you, I'm going to offer it. I don't expect anything back, not when you're the first person to ever make me feel like this. Not even my ex, who I was with for years, as ever made me feel like I was walking on water and actually want to go out and enjoy life. I can't ask for anything more than that, so please believe me when I say I want to help." I reached up, placing my palm on his cheek, Chase closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Has anyone told you how selfless you are?"  
"Does that mean you'll take what I can give?" Chase opened his eyes and found mine. I could barely make out the chocolate swirl with the dim lighting in his bedroom, but what I could see, had me saying yes without a second thought.

Chase let out a sigh, leaned down and kissed me. "I promise, I'm going to do everything that I can for you."

I curled myself around Chase, holding onto him so tightly, trying my best to push away the thoughts that I was only in Daytona for 48 more hours. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Chase but I know it's coming. I know we need to talk about what happens when Monday morning gets here, but until then, I'm going to enjoy every single minute with him... even if it means that I'll have to deal with a broken heart when we go our separate ways.

**

I was severely overwhelmed standing besides Chase's racecar before the race at Daytona. There were hundreds of thousands of people standing on the track, in the grass, where all the cars are parked and in the grandstands. I was not prepared for this. I was not prepared for this reality.

Chase Elliott was more than a hot-shot racecar driver I first heard about that night at the bar, Chase was a mega superstar who owned the sport.

There were so many fans donning his name on shirts and hats. I saw so many banners with his image staring back at me. I stood in the shadows the whole day, watching fans surround him asking for photos and autographs.

I even saw girls openly hit on Chase, batting their eyelashes and asking him to sign their chests or they'd give him little notes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him toss them into the trash the moment they were out of sight.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Chase finally made his way to his car. I've been standing here freaking out for the past hour.  
"Is it like this all the time?" Chase's hands went to my hips as he placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. It was like he was seeking refuge.  
"Yes." I felt bad for a Chase but then he quickly kissed me and smiled, "but I love it, although today seems a little much. I guess I just got used to spending all of my free time with you." Our little bubble has been popped and now we're back to reality. "I'm just glad that you're here to experience this with me."  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
"And to think, you weren't here for the race." I smacked Chase for his little comment and rolled my eyes. He just laughed and gosh, I was so in love with that man that I wouldn't miss _anything_ for him.  
"Be safe and come back in one piece, okay?" I kissed Chase on his cheek and gave him a tight hug.   
"I promise, I'll meet you in victory lane." He gave me an earth dazzling smile before climbing into his car.

I was able to watch the race from his pitbox. Beforehand, Chase introduced me to all of his crew members and to my surprise, his family. They were seriously so sweet and inviting, never once did I feel judged for only meeting Chase a few days ago.

Mrs. Elliott reached over to me, squeezing my hand before the start of the race. "Thank you for making my son smile again." I got tears in my eyes when she said it, I had no idea how bad he was beforehand. Ryan saying something to me was one thing, but his mom? I wish I would have met Chase earlier so he wasn't in the darkness for so long.

I squeezed her hand back, unable to say anything since my heart was in my throat. I looked over at the TV monitor in front of his crew eyes and saw they were showing Chase's car, out front with his teammate in the 88 car. Chase gave me a crash course of who he's going to work with, teammates first and then the Chevy's. I just told him I'm only going to care about the 12 car. When Chase gave me the stink eye, I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes. "I knew Blaney would try to steal you from me." I gave Chase a kiss after his comment that made both of us forget why Ryan's name came up in the first place.

"Alright, bud, you got control of this race. Tighten those belts, green flag in 5, 4, 3, 2, green, green!" I listened to his crew on the radio, giving Chase the play by play of where other cars were and what was going on.

I was in awe when Chase came over the radio, relying how his car was doing while going 200 miles per hour. It didn't phase him one bit while I sat here unprepared by their speeds.

Then a crash happened.

My heart stopped beating when I saw Chase's car spin out in the grass, along with a few other cars.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked his mom and she just looked at me with concerned etched on her face.  
"It's like a storm brewing, you can feel it coming, but you don't know when it's going hit." I didn't like her answer, but thankfully, Chase was fine and after a service at his pitbox, he was back with the other cars like nothing happened.

I felt myself fading.

I don't think I can do this.

I don't think I'm capable of watching a race where my love one could be hurt, or even worse, for the reward of what? Winning?

My anxiety was through the roof by the time the race restarted. I had to get out of here.

I took the headset off and placed it on my seat and climbed down from the box without saying a word to anyone. I needed to catch my breath.

"First race?" I turned around to look into kind blue eyes of Chase's father. He was standing away from everyone. I thought this little dark spot would be my escape, but clearly I wasn't alone.  
"Is it obvious?" He gave me a soft smile but didn't say more. We both stood there, watching the big screen TV as the cars flew by. I found myself wanting to ask him a million questions but instead, I said the words I've been afraid to voice.  
"I don't know if I can do this." Mr. Elliott watched the train of cars pass by before he looked at me. At first I wasn't sure if he heard me but the look on his face told me he did.  
"Do you love my son?" I blushed and avoided his gaze and he chuckled. "This sport can wear and tear on your emotions. So many losses with so little gains. To someone on the outside, they're never going to get why we do what we do, but if you love him, truly love and want to support him, you'd stand by his side and support him, no matter what. And right now, he needs that." Mr. Elliott pointed over my shoulder to where the big screen was, I lost my breath when I saw the massive accident that collected half of the cars.

My eyes immediately went to the tangled mess of the blue and yellow NAPA that was smoking amidst the other tangled up cars. A replay of the accident showed a car turning sideways with the cars behind them having nowhere to go, Chase's car being one of them.

I was still holding my breath until I saw Chase climb out of his car. "He'll wanna see you." Mr. Elliott kindly told me where to go and my feet automatically went to the medical center where a crowd of reporters started to gather.

As I waited for Chase, I asked myself one question. Could I really do this?

My answer was made for me when I saw Chase climb out of the ambulance. He didn't walk to the reporters, he didn't walk over to the medical center to get examined. He came right for me, his arms wrapping around my back and holding onto me so tightly.

"I need you so much right now."  
"I'm not going anywhere."

Chase held onto me for dear life and there was no way I could leave him. Even if I can't do this, I have to, for Chase.

He's certainly worth it. 


	8. Your love Is Like A Wave

_**Your love is like a wave** _

The morning light broke through the curtains, shining directly on Chase's naked body. I was spoiled waking up to this view for the past few days. The sheets were low on his body but there was no mistaking the black and blue mark that was starting to form on his chest.

I reached out to trace it lightly not wanting to wake Chase up. He hummed, shifting a little but not waking up just yet.

I had to hold back my tears last night when he was getting examined. He took off his firesuit and pulled up his shirt to show the doctor the red outline of his seat belts. I was thankful for the security measures inside of the car to keep these drivers safe, but I hate how Chase even has these marks to begin with.

"It's nothing, Ivy," Chase captured my hand that was on his chest and interlocked our fingers.  
"It's not, nothing, Chase, you could have been really hurt."  
"But I wasn't." I pulled away from him, not liking his answer and got out of bed. I pulled on his t-shirt and went to the window and pushed back the curtains to look out at the ocean.  
"This isn't about the accident, is it?" I heard Chase get out of bed and padded his way towards me.   
"You make it sound like it's no big deal."  
"It's not."  
"Chase," I sighed, turning towards him, "it is."  
"Ivy, I can't let it be. If I do, then there's no way I can climb back into the car. Accidents happen, but my love for the sport is more than getting caught up in someone else's mistake. You know I'm okay, Ivy, these bruises will be gone by the time I race next weekend."  
"I know," I sighed.  
"Then tell me what's really wrong?"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked back out at the crashing waves.

"I don't want this perfect week to end."  
"Who says it has to?" I looked over to where Chase was standing, his eyes crystal clear like he could see the future and I couldn't.  
"You make it sound so easy." I laughed dryly, wiping away my tears and looked back out the window.

I closed my eyes, allowing the sound of the waves to calm me down when Chase grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. He sat on the edge and had me climb to his lap. I was secretly thankful we were both clothed because sex was the last thing on my mind in this moment.

"Ivy," Chase reached up, wiping away my tears that just won't stop falling. "You're like a wave, crashing into my life so unexpectedly. I was so unprepared for how much you've knocked me off my feet, but yet, I'm sitting here wanting us to work. I _need_ us to work. I don't know the logistics of it, but I want you in my life, Ivy. I want to be able to wake up in the middle of the night and reach for you. I want to be able to stand by your side before a race, holding your hand as my pride and joy. I also want to see you succeed in your field, to see you reach your goals and dreams. I want to be your aspiration, your joy, your love... Ivy Lynn, I want to fall in love with you, that is, if you'll catch me?"

I shook my head in awe as more tears streamed down my face.

"I didn't think you would feel the same," I confessed, "I wasn't sure if you truly meant you want us to work beyond today. I don't know how we're going to do this, Chase, but I want to. I want all of what you just said and so much more. I want to be there at the races, even if it gives me crazy anxiety, but I'm there because I love you. It's so crazy, isn't it? Falling in love with someone you've only known for a week, but I feel that way for you. It's so deep in my soul and I don't want to say goodbye, not yet. I don't want to get on that plane this afternoon not knowing when I'll see you again. I'm scared all this will be is a whirlwind romance."  
"It won't be, Ivy, I promise you, this is real." Chase took my hand in his and placed it on his heart.   
"Feel how fast my heart is beating?" I nodded my head yes, "that's what it does at the thought of losing you and see how it's starting to slow down?" I waited a breath and sure enough the tempo was slowing, "that's because I'm thinking of a future with you, Ivy. You give me a peace no one has ever given to me before and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose _you_."

I carded my fingers through Chase's hair and looked into his eyes. I don't know what I was searching for, some type of hint that he was lying to me, but I should know better. Everything falling from his lips was nothing but the truth. Chase really wanted to be with me and he wanted to make this work.

"How did I get so lucky?" He smiled that blissful grin of his that had my heart racing. His answer? Was kissing me in a way that had me breathless and shifting in his lap to where our centers were no longer clothed.

I savored every moment as I rode Chase to ecstasy, knowing this would be the last time we've made love, the last time that his lips would be on mine in a passionate way, and the last time that he'll moan my name in that delicious southern accent of his until...

I began to cry again when I realized I didn't know when I'd see him again.

"Baby, don't cry." Chase thumbed away my tears as they streamed down my face.  
"I never expected in my wildest dreams that I'd meet someone, let alone fall for them in this short amount of time, and now I'm crying because I don't know when I'll see you again."  
"I have a race in New York next month. I'll fly in a few days before it and stay after." The eagerness in Chase's voice made me hopeful.  
"Yeah? You would do that?"  
"Ivy, we're going to make this work. I don't know how, but we're going to do this." Chase knocked his forehead against mine, interlocking our fingers together in his lap. "I can't lose you." His confession had my heart racing and that right there told me this man was telling the truth.

Our encounter this week wasn't just a one off, this was _real_. I could feel it so deep in my bones and in my heart that Chase was it for me. Leaving him scared me shitless, but we could do this, right?

"Must I say goodbye?" I was holding onto Chase tightly at the entrance of the airport. My flight left less than an hour and I knew I was pushing my luck by running late.  
"Can't you stay for one more night?" I sighed, squeezing Chase's neck even harder.  
"I have work in the morning."   
"Can't I convince you otherwise?" I chuckled against his lips, kissing him for the umpteenth time since we've been standing here. "I'm not ready to say goodbye, not yet." Chase pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
"Then I'll see you later?" Tears began to swell in my eyes and I couldn't do this. I held onto him like a vice and I knew if I let go, there would be a chance I would never see him again.

Even though we said we would make it work, there's that possible that life gets in the way and we never see each other again.

"I'll call you the moment I land, I promise."  
"I'll be waiting." Chase gave me a searing kiss that had my mind go a little fuzzy and left me breathless. He chuckled, giving me a look that it had the same affect on him, too.  
"I'll see you soon." I started to move from Chase, but he grabbed my hand at the last second and placed a small tiny box in it.  
"Open it on the plane." Chase blushed, kissed my cheeks and then disappeared into the crowd.

My heart was hammering in my chest by the time I took my window seat in first class. I sent off a text to Chase yelling at him for using his racecar driver status to upgrade my seat. He sent back a smiley face emoji with his tongue sticking out telling me to get used to it. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.

But that's not what had my heart racing, it was the tiny black box that I've been clutching onto since he placed it in my hands.

Carefully, I pulled apart the blue and yellow ribbon, laughing to myself that he chose the colors of his car to wrap this box with. My heart gave way when I lifted the box to reveal a gold bar necklace with elegant script that said "CE" with a heart cut out of it.

A folded up piece of note fell out onto my lap. I opened it up to see nice handwriting that resembled the same font on the necklace. Tears began to prick my eyes when I realized it was Chase's handwriting.

_Ivy Lynn,_

_I'll always carry a piece of your heart with me, no matter how far apart we may be._

_Love, your favorite racecar driver, CE._

"Must be one lucky fella to make you smile and cry at the same time." My heart seized at the familiar Georgia accent and my head snapped up to see a glorious smile and the man of my affection staring back at me.  
"Chase? What are you doing here?" I was so shocked that I hadn't realized he was carrying a boarding pass.   
"Going to New York to visit my girlfriend." I stared at him, stunned and full of disbelief as he settled into the seat and put on his belt. He said this so casually that I wasn't sure how to react. Truth be told, I _wasn't_.  
"Chase," I whispered and he finally turned to look at me.   
"Ivy," he whispered back, grabbing my hand, "I got on the plane." He gave me this look that told me _everything_ that I needed to know.

This was my Ross and Rachel moment and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Chase Elliott was worth fighting for and he's proving to me that he's in this fight as well.

Once the plane was in the air, I snuggled close to him, thinking about our first encounter. I couldn't help but ask the one question that's been on my mind.

"Does the racecar driver always get the girl?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He gave me that earth shattering smile that had my heart racing.  
"Only when she comes crashing into his life and turns his world upside down." Yeah, Chase Elliott got what he wants and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**~THE END~**


End file.
